sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Serena Tsukino
This article is about the character. For the series, see Sailor Moon (series). For the first season of the anime, see Sailor Moon (anime). '' '''Sailor Moon' is the main protagonist of the anime series Sailor Moon. Her human form is Serena, and her princess form is Princess Serena, who later becomes Neo Queen Serenity. Moon Kingdom Princess Serena was the daughter of Queen Serenity. She was in love with Prince Darien from Earth. One day, the Negaverse invaded, led by Queen Beryl and the Negaforce. The Negaforce took all the Sailor Scouts, plus Serena and Darien. Queen Serenity used up all her strength to seal them and all the forces of the Negaverse inside the Imperium Silver Crystal, and then sent the Sailor Scouts and Darien to be reborn on Earth. Sailor Moon Serena is a major klutz and often fails her exams. She is friends with Molly Baker and is constantly being annoyed by Darien. On her way home from school, Serena saw Luna the cat being picked on by cruel kids, and discovered a crescent moon on her forehead. That same day, the Negaverse began gathering energy. As Queen Beryl's commander, Jedite, sent the Negamonster Morga to drain energy, disguised as Molly's mother, Luna told Serena that she was Sailor Moon, and gave her a locket to allow her to transform into Sailor Moon by saying "Moon Prism Power!" She then went to the jewelry store to face Morga. After the arrival of the mysterious Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon used Moon Tiara Magic, throwing her tiara to destroy Morga, turning her into dust. In Episode 2, Luna gave Serena the Disguise Pen, allowing her to use Disguise Power to use various disguises. Sailor Moon foiled three more of Jedite's schemes, destroying two monsters and releasing some men from Jedite's control. Serena became friends with a girl named Amy, whom Luna suspected to be from the Negaverse, but was later revealed to be Sailor Mercury. With her help, Sailor Moon destroyed the Negamonster Garoben. After another of Jedite's plans was foiled, Raye was revealed as Sailor Mars. From here, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars fought against Jedite and his monsters on each of his attempts. After Sailor Moon destroyed Titus, Jedite challenged the Sailor Scouts to a battle at the airport. They defeated him and he was put into Eternal Sleep by Queen Beryl. From here, Neflite became Queen Beryl's commander, and the Sailor Scouts foiled every one of his evil plans. Soon, Neflite turned good, saving Molly from three of Zoycite's monsters, but was killed in the process. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars killed all three monsters. When Zoycite began looking for Rainbow Crystals and turning the seven crystal carriers into monsters (who are really the Seven Shadows, whose souls were inside the carriers), Sailor Moon received the Crescent Moon Wand from Luna, and used Moon Healing Activation to heal them all, one by one, in the course of seven episodes. This worked on every person turned into a monster by Zoycite. During this time, Lita was introduced, and revealed to be Sailor Jupiter. In Episode 29, Sailor Venus joined the Sailor Scouts. Zoycite challenged Darien, whom she knew was Tuxedo Mask, to a battle, and Serena was taken with him. She was forced to transform into Sailor Moon in front of Darien, and in turn discovered that he was Tuxedo Mask. After he was injured by Zoycite, Sailor Moon was revealed to be the Moon Princess, and defeated Zoycite with Cosmic Moon Power. Her story as Princess Serena was revealed to her by Luna and Artemis. She then fought off Zoycite's successor, Malachite. Malachite's task was to find Sailor Moon, kill her, and take the silver crystal from her. He turned people into monsters, but they were all healed by Sailor Moon. Eventually, Sailor Moon healed Darien, but he was recaptured by the Negaverse. On their way to the Negaverse, Sailor Moon and the others encountered Malachite. After the full story of the Moon Kingdom was revealed to them by Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon killed Malachite by reflecting his own attack back at him. One by one, the Sailor Scouts were all captured/killed by the Doom and Gloom Girls, and Sailor Moon fought Queen Beryl alone. After healing Prince Darien again, she fought Queen Beryl merged with the Negaforce. Powered up by the other Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon destroyed Beryl with Cosmic Moon Power, ending the Negaverse for good. Along with Darien and the other Sailor Scouts, Serena's memories of being Sailor Moon were erased following Beryl's defeat. Sailor Moon R Serena's memories were restored by Luna when Alan and Ann sent the Cardian, Vampeal, to gather energy for the Doom Tree. She transformed into Sailor Moon and destroyed Vampeal with her tiara. However, Sailor Moon's tiara lost its power sometime after the other Sailor Scouts returned. Her locket was destroyed by Cardian Racy, detransforming her, but Queen Serenity gave her a new locket, saying "Moon Crystal Power" to transform. Queen Serenity gave her a scepter. Using an attack called Moon Scepter Elimination, Sailor Moon destroyed Racy. From here, Sailor Moon and the others foiled more of Alan and Ann's plans. In the first episode of Sailor Moon R, Alan, posing as a human, fell in love with Serena. After Serena and Darien discovered Alan and Ann's true identities, the Doom Tree attacked them. Eventually, the truth about the Doom Tree was revealed, and Alan and Ann left Earth with it to start a better life. Darien's memories were restored when the Moonlight Knight (the manifestation of his desire to protect Serena) recombined with him. Afterward, Rini appeared from the future and brainwashed Serena's family into thinking she was her cousin. The evil Rubeus and his Negamoon Sisters tried to capture Rini and take over crystal points in Tokyo with their droids, but Sailor Moon destroyed each of the droids. Darien, after hearing a voice in his nightmares, broke up with Serena. Once the Negamoon Sisters decided to turn good, Sailor Moon healed them with Moon Crystal Healing Activation. She then fought Rubeus inside his ship, and defeated him when Rini broke his power source. After the death of Rubeus, Emerald took over, sending droids to fill Tokyo's weak points with negative energy. Sailor Moon foiled each of her plans, destroying all her droids. The Sailor Scouts eventually went to the future with Rini. It was revealed by King Endymion that he and Neo Queen Serenity (currently encased in crystal) are the future selves of Serena and Darien, and Rini is their daughter, and he wanted to test their affection for each other. Prince Diamond was in love with Sailor Moon, which made Emerald jealous, resulting in Wiseman turning her into a dragon. She was subsequently destroyed by Sailor Moon. Eventually, Sailor Moon convinced Diamond that Wiseman has been lying to him, and Wiseman attempted to kill him. He eventually sacrificed himself to save her. Sailor Moon then convinced Rini, whom Wiseman had turned into Wicked Lady, that she and the others did love her, and she became Rini again. Wiseman attacked them a final time in an attempt to open the Dark Gate and destroy the world, but Sailor Moon, and later Rini, transformed into their princess forms and destroyed Wiseman. Sailor Moon S Sailor Moon and the others had to foil several evil plans by Kaorinite, the assistant of Doctor Tomoe, leader of the Bureau of Bad Behavior, sending Daimon Heart Snatchers to extract Pure Hearts. When the Heart Snatcher Nekonnell attacked Sailor Moon, the power of the love between her and Darien took them to the Moon Kingdom where Sailor Moon received the Spiral Moon Heart Scepter. Sailor Moon used Moon Spiral Heart Attack to destroy Nekonnell, and did the same with most of the following Daimons sent by Kaorinite and her successors. The Sailor Scouts initially did not get along with the two Outer Sailor Scouts, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, but at one point Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus worked together to stop one of Kaorinite's plans. At one point, Serena's Pure Heart was extracted by the Daimon Senishenta, but was not one of the three Kaorinite was searching for. After Kaorinite was killed, Eugeal took over. This led to a battle at an island where the three Pure Hearts were used to summon the Purity Chalice (the holders of the Pure Hearts survived and got their Pure Hearts back). Sailor Moon and Eugeal raced for it, but Sailor Moon got it first and turned into Super Sailor Moon, increasing her power. She defeated Eugeal, who drove off and later crashed because of Mimet, who then took over. Sailor Moon was initially believed to be the Sovereign who would stop the Silence, but after she collapsed from the power, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune thought otherwise. Sailor Moon foiled more of Mimet's schemes, destroying her Daimons by turning into Super Sailor Moon and using Rainbow Moon Heart Ache, until Mimet was killed by Telulu. After stopping the final three witches, Telulu, Byruit, and Cyprin, Sailor Moon tried to protect Hotaru Tomoe, who was the host of Mistress 9. Once Doctor Tomoe was returned to normal, and Mistress 9 destroyed by Hotaru, who then became Sailor Saturn and tried to destroy Pharaoh 90, Sailor Moon received power from the other Sailor Scouts (including Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune) and transformed into Super Sailor Moon (the Purity Chalice could not be used for this because it was destroyed when Pharaoh 90 was summoned). She then entered Pharaoh 90 and destroyed him by destroying his core. She also saved Hotaru from Pharaoh 90, though Hotaru was turned into a baby. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune challenged Sailor Moon for who should be the leader, as they were still unable to forgive her for risking the world's existence to save one person, but eventually they were defeated, and accepted her as their leader. Sailor Moon Super S Sailor Moon then had to deal with the Amazon Trio, foiling each of their plans and destroying their monsters. Her Moon Spiral Heart Attack did not work on Hawk's Eye, but when Pegasus gave her and Rini the ability to turn into Super Sailor Scouts, she learned a new attack. By Sailor Mini Moon summoning Pegasus, Sailor Moon could use Moon Gorgeous Meditation to destroy the Remless sent by the Amazon Trio as they searched people's dream mirrors for Pegasus. Serena was suspected to be the holder of Pegasus, and after she was targeted by Hawk's Eye, her dream mirror was destroyed by Mr. Magic Pierrot, but was rebuilt when Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye gave up the power that made them human to rebuild the mirror, enabling her to transform into Sailor Moon and destroy Mr. Magic Pierrot. The Amazon Trio were revived by Pegasus. Afterward, the Sailor Scouts had to deal with the Amazon Quartet. In the end, Sailor Moon defeated them and fought Zirconia, defeating him as well. The Amazon Quartet turned good, and Zirconia was killed when Queen Nehelenia, the leader of the Dark Moon Circus, escaped her mirror. Sailor Moon fought Nehelenia, who was unstoppable with the golden crystal, until the Amazon Quartet switched it for a pineapple, and Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon reawakened the power of the Golden Crystal and used it to defeat Nehelenia, who survived and threw Sailor Mini Moon over the edge of the circus. Sailor Moon jumped off after her (Nehelenia returned to her mirror for eternity). Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon were turned into Princess Serena and Princess Rini with wings, and survived the fall. Attacks Many of these are finishing moves Sailor Moon uses to destroy the monster of the week. *Moon Tiara Magic: Throws her tiara to destroy her enemies, turning them into moondust. Mostly used on Negamonsters. *Moon Healing Activation: Uses the Crescent Moon Wand to heal anyone turned into a monster, or turned evil. Will permanently destroy the monster they are turned into, preventing the healed victim from being transformed again. *Cosmic Moon Power: An attack powered by the silver crystal and the crescent moon wand. It can weaken her enemies, or even, if she has enough power, completely obliterate them. This was used to defeat Zoycite and Malachite (the latter was killed when she reflected his attack back at him), and formed a giant energy ball to destroy Queen Beryl. *Moon Scepter Elimination: Sailor Moon uses her scepter to attack and disintegrate her enemies, or reduce them into dust. This is mostly used on Cardians and Droids, but was also used to defeat both Rubeus and Emerald. *Moon Spiral Heart Attack: An attack with the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter to destroy the enemy. Mostly used on Daimons, killing them and turning them back into the item they were created from. *Rainbow Moon Heart Ache: The upgraded Moon Spiral Heart Attack, which can only be used when Sailor Moon is in her Super Sailor Moon form. *Moon Gorgeous Meditation: An attack Sailor Moon uses whenever Sailor Mini Moon summons Pegasus, and destroys the enemy. Mostly used on Remless. Voiced by Tracey Moore (for part of Sailor Moon), Terri Hawkes (for the remainder of Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon R), and 'Linda Ballantyne '(for Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon Super S). Category:Sailor Scouts